A Girl and the Academy
by IWasToBlindToSeeThat
Summary: What if Bella never had Nessie?And jake left?Does he meet a girl? And is she is his true love?How does the pack like her?Sorry I suck at samurys and a lot of misspelled stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my weeds. This is my first story so BE NICE. K+. Bella never had Renesmee and Jacob is leaving to go to a academy for shapeshifters, vamps, and werewolves. And Jacob meets a girl. Is she his imprint or just a girl? TT for now.

* * *

A Girl and the Academy

"Jacob stop don't go, PLEASE" Bella cried. I was now leaving to go to Night Academy. I wasn't happy to go to a "school" with vamps but it's better than being hear with Mr. and Mrs. Allovereachother 24/7.

"Bella you have your happy ending. And a great family." I said meanly.

"But what about your pack, Billy, Charlie?" If Bella could cry she would. It pained me to see her like this but she needed it.

"Sam has the pack, Billy can take care of himself and Charlie doesn't need me" I had just finished packing.

"Good-Bye Bella" I kissed her on the forehead and house

"JACOB, STOP, PLEASE, JAKE" Bella cried and half yelled. I walked outside and my 1986 Black Volkswagen Rabbit greeted me. I had everything packed , now all I had to do was drive to this place.(It was in somewhere in Washington)I could still hear Bella tearlessly crying.

When driving off I caught a glimpse of Billy in the drive way with tears in his eyes ,waving. I almost cried but I was strong and waved back.

7 Hours Later

I finally reached this stupid place and it was like a College but painted black and blood red.(weird) I drove up to were a gate was and said I was new he said go to the main office. Gave me directions and I was off to this main office.

I was soo going to be late for class. I have to go I have to go. Why did those vamps have to have a party on a school night? I hate vamps.

"Hurry R or I can't help you" Cydnie was a teacher that was a friend of she said helping she ment 'tell your teacher you were helping her'.

"I'm coming"I shouted.I was wearing black skiny jeans with a white shirt in black letters that said 'You know by reading this your wasting time. Are you going to keep reading this like you have nothing better to do?' and black sneakers.I got my bag and ipod touch.

"I'm ready"Cyd started giggling like crazy.

"Whats SO FUNNY"I shouted.I looked in the mirror and I liked just fine with my one dark brown eye and one light green some reason my eyes sparkled today.

"Nothing your just up very early"Cydine put my alarm clock on for 6:00pm when we go to school at 8:00pm.(night school)

"Ha Ha Ha soo funny I forgot to langh."I said and started walking from my dorm to my locker.I guess I might lissen to music the next hour and said bye cause she had to go to the office on bussice and I got lost in the music.

I had a hard time finding this 'Main Office'.WAY TO MANY HALLWAYS.I pick a hallway with 7 kids in it.A group of very pale kids.6 Kids.3 girls and 3 guys and a girl with a light tan crossleged on the floor lissening to music.I start walking and the group of very pale kids started staring and blushing and that one girl didn't even look the. By the time I was half way down the hallway infront of the girl, she looked up and I can't help but stare at her two very different colored eyes one dark brown almost black and one light green the color of mint smiled a nice white smile and finally said something.

"If your looking for the 'Main Office' your going the wrong way".Yes a person to show me the way.

"You know were it is with all so many hallways"I said simlily.

"Yeah,my friend works there and I get in troudle a lot."I bad girl,with friends in high places.I came up to her and helped her.

"I'm Arianna,Morocco"She said.

"I'm Jacob Black."I said.I totally forgot about the other kids.'Til the one came up and broke me and Arianna's moment.

"Arianna and I are great friends.I'm Hallie"Hallie put one arm over braeth smelled of hair wiped around like she was in a was tornado and Hallie and hit a locker.

"OWWW"Hallie howled with a hand on her head.

"I said stay 5Ft away from me or else."I got scared because Arianna's eyes tured dark with hatered.

"Sorry jacob 'cause she a real freak.I'll show you were the main offfice is."Hallie said.I wass so not going with Hallie don't get me wrong halllie was cute bloud hair,gold eyes, NO TAN and I saw the teeth shes a vamp and Arianna was easy to talk to and I had no clue what she was and looked sad liked this happened a hurt for some reason to see her like this.

"I'm going with R"I flashed a smile at looked pissed off.R is my new nickname for Arianna.R grabed my hand and her hand was very warm on mine.

"HURRY SLOW POKE"And we were off this'Main Office'.

Like 20 hallways Later

I was out of breath and Jake found the wasn't going in without me(how cute).I was soooo happy Jake didn't go with Hallie because every time I meet a guy she takes them away.I though jake was going to think I was a freak because of my powers but guess not. One day he is going to ask.

"Wait.."I said. Even if your half dead you still need to breath.I finally can breath and we walked in the office...But no one was there?Wait what was that?Jake and I looked at each other.I guess he heard that. It sounded like a giggle-

"CYDINE GET YOUR BUTT OUT HEAR"I yelled.

"Okay"Cyd wined.

"It's no fun sneeking up on you."Cyd wined more.

"It's called YOU CAN'T SHUT UP"I yelled.

" And This is Jacob"I said.

"Ohh hi Ja-Jacob"she said.

"No just Jacob not Ja-Jacob"I joked.

* * *

Sorry this so small but more is coming.R&R.5 you want to see more.I need more names.


	2. This is What I am

**Hi guys this is a _Free_ chapter.'Cause no one reveiws so now I need REVEIWS or this chapter Arianna is talking to Cydine and Jacob tells Arianna what he is but Arianna is having troulbe telling is not what she seems to R&R**

* * *

**This is What I Am**

R are U going to tell,cyd texed,Yess was all I could text back.I was going to tell Jake what I was,and help him unpack.I was so happy Jake came on the weekend so no one was going to see him.

I was just about to go to Jakes when someone knoked on my door.(in this school students get there own room or get a roommate. No one want to be my roomate so I get my mine own room).I opened the door getting ready to tell who was ever at my door to bug off.

"bug of-"I stopped when the person at my door was...

"Hi r.I'm sorry to bug u but I wanted to know what you are,and I need help unpacking."Jake said.I gaped...he had no shirt on and a 6 pack.I hoped I wasn't blushing.I even looked for a shirt and it was tied around his leg.I gave him a questioning face.

"I'm a Werewolf"He said

"Like a super hairy human or over-sized wolf?"I asked.I hoped a over-sized wolf.'Cause I was one.

"Over-sized wolf. My time to ask questions."Ohh hear it goes.

"okay"I wishered.

"What was with that widy thingy?And you hearing every thing?What is Cydnie?She-"

"STOP WITH ALL THE QUSETIONS,AND PLEASE STOP YELLING."I cried and half yelled.I never told anyone this said sorry and waited for me to was going to be a long weekend.

"Can we walk and talk"he nodded."Fine first question the 'windy thingy' is a power.'Cause I can control the 7 elements earth,fire,water,air,dark,light,and spirit. Spirit,light,and dark are the ones I can't use a lot 'cause it can hurt me likee make go insane."He chuckled at that and we were at his had room, no room mate.

"Jake why is your shirt tied around your leg."He blushed.

"I shifted 'cause I didn't know where your room was so I followed your sent."

"Okay.I'd put it back on"I said."Cyd is a human, and I am a shapeshifter, a very powerful. Thats all you need to lets unpack."I got the first box I could and unpacked was pics of him and his cute.

"Why don't you want talk-Don't touch those."And took the pics from.

"She died in a car cash when I was 4."I saw a tear go down his cheek.

"My mom died from cancer, so I got sent hear."I brust into tears.I wasn't strong like Jake 'cause I had no family.I felt warm arms hugging me.

"Sorry,but she was the only family I had."I said.

"It's took 11 years fo me to only shed one tear. How long has it been?"He said.I was finally calm.

"2 years"

" 2 years?"It felt sooo good to talk about.(I went to a shirk and punched him. He said maybe I was like this 'cause my mom did something to me.I LOVED my mommy she was the perfect,best mommy ever and may she RIP.)

"Jake I know you hate vamps but I'm one.I mean part noo one third or less."He was pissed or very surprised.

"What but you how?"Both wow.

" I don't know but I don't need blood but I can drink it, I love the sun, I go to church, and love garlic."I smiled and flopped on the bed."I hate vamps but think I need blood 'cause I can't control my powers it"Is it noo I forgot..."I can shifted in to any animal."I smiled and he blinked.

"Wow"He flopped on the bed.

"Is that all you can say?I think we should start unpacking or are we ging to have a pity party?I said trying to lighting up the mood.

"First can you make it cool is here.'Cause it like 70."He said .I relaxed.I used my water power, turned it into ice, and broak it into millon pieces so it was cool in here.I had to agree it was hot in here.

"Thats unpack."

"You are not mad?"What did I just?And didn't he hate vamps?I'm soo confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**hA hA.r& ITS SOO short but you reveiw i will make next chapter for now **


End file.
